Him
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: Karate Kid Story. Daniel stole Ali from Johnny, and for that Johnny hates him. Or does he? In my opinion a the WORST story on this site. WARNING: JOHNNY/DANIEL SLASH!


**I DO NOT OWN THE KARATE KID!**

This is a Daniel/Johnny (from The Karate Kid) slash fic. I love them and there's a really awesome fic called 'You're pretty' by gloryblastit. I'm not to sure where I'm going with this fic, but there is only one Daniel/Johnny slash story on this site (that I know of). If anyone knows any good stories from Karate Kid (that doesn't have to be a slash) let me know. IF ANYONE KNOWS A GOOD TITLE FOR THIS FIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!

* * *

**JOHNNY'S POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. I'd been having a dream about Ali and suddenly it changed into a dream about…_him._ How could that happen? Ali _was _my girlfriend until for some reason, she broke up with me. I hadn't wanted to break-up. Why did she dump me? She said it was because I fought too much.

And then _he _came here. That LaRusso kid, with the strong jersey accent and those beautiful baby brown eyes.

_Beautiful! _Why did I just call his eyes beautiful? What's wrong with me? I should hate him! He's the new guy Ali likes. He stole my girl!

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:47 am.

I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my stomach. That dream. That weird dream! About Daniel!

__________DIRTY DREAMS! BEWARE! __________

"_Oh Ali," I whispered to her. I pushed her back onto my bed and kissed her neck. I slowly lifted up her shirt over her head. I lightly kissed her collar bone and she moaned._

_Both our shirts were off and I unhooked her bra and she unbuttoned my jeans. _

_After a few more minutes we both were naked and breathless. I got on top of Ali and slowly eased myself into her. She cried out in pain but I caressed her cheek and…for some reason I realized…this didn't feel right. It didn't feel right…doing this with Ali. I didn't want her._

_However, I kept thrusting into her and I heard a moan. I looked at her. I looked at _him. _Him. The man that took Ali, was beneath me moaning. I looked down and pushed back Daniel's hair. His arms were wrapped around my back and he was digging his nails into my sides._

_I started to thrust into him again and he arched his back and whimpered into my neck. I imagined it felt good, but because somewhere in the back of my head in knew this was to good to be true, I knew it was a dream._

"_Oh Johnny," Daniel moaned. He was panting and begging me to go harder. I picked up speed and Daniel began to howl with pleasure. I reached between us and began to jack him off. His hands let go of my back and clawed at the sheets beneath him as he came forcefully onto our stomachs._

_When my body felt the tight need of release I moaned and-_

__________DIRTY DREAMS ARE OVER! STOP BEWARING! __________

And I woke up.

I groaned into my pillow as I hated myself. I wasn't gay! I liked girls, I liked Ali. But why him? Why hadn't it felt right when it was me and Ali? Why did it feel good when it was him?

I laid awake until the clock read 6:24 am.

I got dressed in my bright red jacket, my white sweat pants and a light blue T-shirt under my favorite jacket.

I rode my motorcycle to school and met up with some of my Cobra Kai friends. I could kick any of their buts; I was the best one in my class. I looked around the school, if I was lucky Ali would be by herself and I could talk to her. I had no idea what I would say.

No Ali. Scratch that. No _alone _Ali. She was with Daniel. They were talking and laughing about who-knows-what.

I remembered the dream. His flush face as he came, his panting, the way he moaned my name.

I shook my head.

I would talk to Ali after school.

And maybe if I was lucky, I'd find Daniel alone later.

* * *

Like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Personally, I think this is probably the worst thing I've written on this site. I was un-descriptive, un-interesting, and unless you guys _really_ want me to continue this, I won't.

Review and tell me how bad it was.


End file.
